mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
Champion City
History Champion City is a large, technologically advanced city located in an unknown part of the continental United States. It is the home of the majority of the world's (albeit mostly incompetent) Superheroes as well as many notorious Supervillains Sub Locations *'Heller Fairgrounds': A now abandoned amusement park, it serves as the base of operations for Dr. Heller. He designs and creates new prototype weapons and rents out chickens (among other services) from this location. *'Casanova Frankenstein's mansion': The location of the final confrontation between Captain Amazing and Casanova Frankenstein before Amazing is killed by Casanova's weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. Later, the setting for the battle between the Mystery Men and Casanova and his gangs, at the end of which the mansion is destroyed. *'Insane Asylum': A mental institution for the criminally insane. Casanova Frankenstein was sent there following his final defeat by Captain Amazing in 1979. He is released for good behavior after a written recomendation by Captain Amazing in 1999. Dr. Anabel Leek was a psychiatrist there before she fell in love with Casanova Frankenstein and joined him in a life of crime. It was destroyed by Casanova Frankenstein after his release. *'Lakeside Diner': A local diner favored by Mr. Furious, The Shoveler and Blue Raja. The waitress is Mr. Furious' current girlfriend, Monica. *'Bar': A bar where the Mystery Men went to celebrate their "victory" over Casanova Frankenstein. *'Mexican Eatery': A restaraunt where The Sphinx works. *'Bridal Shop': A shop where Blue Raja works as a sales assistant in the cutlery section. *'Sally's Auto Dismantlers': A junkyard where Mr. Furious works. He found the Herkimer Battle Jitney (a defensive armored tank) here and used it as his team's means of transportation after being unable to "Junk it" like his boss Sally requested. *'Retirement Center': A facility where many elderly residents of Champion City go when they retire. It is often visited by Dr. Heller, who tries to meet women there. It was the target of an attempted robbery by the Red Eyes gang and their leader, Big Red, who easily defeated the superhero team, the Mystery Men. The Red Eyes were finally defeated by Captain Amazing and sent to prison. The senior citizens' valubles were returned to them. *'Graduate School': A graduate school attended by The Bowler. She temporarily dropped out to avenge her father's death. *'Eddie's House': The home of The Shoveler, his wife Lucille, his sons Butch and Roland and his daughter Tracy. It was the chosen location for the Mystery Men's superhero tryouts. *'Jeffrey's House': The home of Blue Raja and his mother Violet. *'Invisible Boy's House': The Invisible Boy lives here with his neglectful father. *'Monica's House': The home of Monica, the waitress. She eventually allows Mr. Furious to walk her home (and becomes his girlfriend). Later, she is abducted from here by the Disco Boys before being rescued by Mr. Furious. *'Tunnel System': An underground tunnel currently under construction. The Shoveler is one of the construction workers employed to work on the tunnel. Category:Entertainment Category:Locations